Increasingly, vehicle manufacturers outfit their vehicles with a wide array of wireless communications capabilities. Telematics devices installed in modern vehicles can wirelessly send both voice and data communications to a variety of recipients. Similar capabilities can be found on hand-held wireless devices. Recipients can be central facilities that include servers and/or live advisors capable of meeting an owner's needs. Additionally, vehicles have the ability to gather a diverse array of data about vehicle status and send it via the telematics device. However, during emergencies, telematics subscribers may connect with an administrative telephone number and not the main 911 trunk lines. This can slow emergency response time curtailing the usefulness of this data. And the telematics device may be limited to sending data to the call center during an emergency, which may limit its usefulness.